La flor y el cumpleaños
by KisakiAsuka
Summary: -E-esto… ¡F-feliz cumpleaños! –Dijo, extendiendo la flor que llevaba a su espalda, agachando la cabeza entre sus brazos, sonrojado, sin poder observar a una Morgiana sonrojada que le observaba sorprendida-. Me gustas…


_**La flor y el cumpleaños**_

-¡Morgiana! –La chica de cabellos rosas se giró, haciendo que su melena se moviera al unísono, mirando al chico que la había llamado, Alibaba.

-Ah, Alibaba, ¿querías algo? –Preguntó la chica, algo cortante, mirando a Alibaba con aquellos ojos amenazantes. Alibaba puso una mano suya en la cabeza y la revolvió el pelo, sonriendo, mientras que sacaba una pequeña cajita envuelta en papel de regalo que entregó a la chica.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Morgiana! –Dijo Alibaba, sonriente, mientras Aladdin se acercaba detrás suya y le quitaba el paquete de las manos, cogiendolo y entregándoselo a Morgiana.

-Este es un regalo mío y de Alibaba, ojalá te guste, Mor-. Aladdin extendió más el regalo, haciendo que una Morgiana algo nerviosa y sonrojada lo aceptase, sonriendo.

-¿P-pero como supisteis…? Nunca le dije a nadie…

-Bueno, no nos subertimes, ¡somos capaces de hacer cualquier cosa!-Alibaba la miraba con aires de confianza, mirando a Aladdin que se colgaba de su cuello, asintiendo y mirando a Morgiana.

-¡Abrelo! –Exclamó, como dando una orden a Morgiana, a lo que esta respondió sonriendo y abriendo el pequeño paquete, mirando a ambos chicos, sacando un broche para el pelo bastante bonito, con unas bolas rosas que destacarían sin duda en su pelo.

-Ah, g-gracias chicos, no sé que decir, no me lo esperaba la verdad…

-Oh, ¡una nueva personalidad en Mor! – Chilló Aladdin, acercandose a ella y poniendose de puntillas para colocarla el broche en el pelo, sonriendo-. ¿Te gusta no?

-Me encanta, gracias-. Dijo, revolviendole el pelo a Aladdin, mientras continuaban charlando ignorando el hecho de que alguien les observaba.

Exacto, cerca de allí estaba Hakuryuu Ren, nervioso, inquieto, sin saber que hacer exactamente. ¿Cómo no había podido enterarse del cumpleaños de Morgiana? Era la chica de la que estaba enamorado y, aun así, no se había preocupado por saber cuando era su cumpleaños, ¿qué clase de enamorado era?

Entró algo nervioso a la casa, llegando a la sala principal, observando que estaban preparando lo que parecía una fiesta. Miró a su hermana algo confundido, quien le miró sonriendo.

-Ah, Hakuryuu, ¿quieres ayudar?

-¿P-pero qué haceis?-preguntó, nervioso, acercandose a Hakuei.

-La fiesta para Morgiana, ¿no lo sabías? Ahora Alibaba y Aladdin están entreteniendola, ¿quieres ayudar? Ah, ¿acaso no sabías que hoy era su cumpleaños? – Y, en efecto, su hermana dio en el clavo, como siempre.

-N-no… -Murmuró algo nervioso, apartando la mirada.

Haku sonrió, acercandose a él y dandole unas palmaditas en el hombro, cerrando los ojos-. Quizás deberías declararte hoy, ¿no crees?

Hakuryuu se quedó pensando, era una buena idea, ¿por qué no? Sólo tenía que esperar a que la fiesta acabase, o quizás era mejor hacerlo ahora, sí, así podrían pasar un día juntos si ella aceptaba.

Ren se armó de valor y cogió una flor de la mesa, saliendo de allí sonrojado, mientras todos los presentes en la sala le miraban sonriendo, esperando y deseando que todo le saliera bien.

Llegó al patio, observando a Aladdin saltando alrededor de Morgiana y Alibaba, todos sonriendo. Llegar ahí y romper toda la felicidad que habían creado le hacía sentirse mal, así que penso en hacerlo más tarde, dándose la vuelta, cuando fue llamado por Aladdin.

-¡Ah, Hakuryuu!- Ya no tenía escapatoria, tenía que acercarse, así que así lo hizo, con la flor a la espalda, intentando disimular.

Al llegar, comenzaron a entablar una conversación de lo más normal, cosas típicas, hasta que Alibaba se percató de la flor a su espalda, sonriendo y cogiendo a Aladdin por el brazo, mirando a ambos-. Ah, Aladdin, tenemos que irnos, Sinbad dijo que teníamos que ir a una cosa.

-¿Eh? P-pero si Hakuei dijo qu-… -Alibaba le tapó la boca, antes de que dijera nada más, alejandose de ellos y dejandolos solos. Ren lo sabía, tenía que hacerlo, definitivamente.

-E-esto, Morgiana…

-¿Si? –Preguntó Morgiana, sonriendo, mirando fijamente a Hakuryuu, haciendo que este se pusiera más nervioso aún.

-E-esto… ¡F-feliz cumpleaños! –Dijo, extendiendo la flor que llevaba a su espalda, agachando la cabeza entre sus brazos, sonrojado, sin poder observar a una Morgiana sonrojada que le observaba sorprendida-. Me gustas…

Aquellas palabras, casi ináuditas para cualquiera, llegaron al oido de la Fanalis, causando el sonrojo de esta aumentase por momentos, extendiendo las manos algo nerviosa y cogiendo la flor, para después acercarse a Ren sonriendo, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro y susurrandole un pequeño _"Gracias"_ en el oido, para después besarle la mejilla.

* * *

¡Hi! Sólo espero que no me maten, ¿si? Decidí hacer esto por un regalo de cumpleaños, ya que ella quería un fic de esta pareja, aunque yo no llegué a terminarme el anime y no sabía muy bien sus personalidades, así que puede decirse que son inventadas completamente. Me daba pena hacer un fic y no hacer que todos leyeran el tan precioso regalo de mi ecplipse, así que aquí está, ¡felicidades Mary! 3

Espero que no me maten por haber hecho esto y que me dejen reviews por la historia tan corta y sosa que me quedó. (?)


End file.
